Saison 6 Episode 4 : Dungeon Master
by hyperfraise
Summary: Walter est retenu en 2167 contre son gré, et tente de s'échapper. Mais ses geôliers ont d'autres projets pour lui.
1. E4 1

**2167. Norvège. Walter est enfermé dans une cellule blanche et pauvre, quelque part près de la côte. La mer est visible depuis son donjon, ainsi que la forêt touffue environnante. Il fait plein soleil. Walter est en tenue blanche complète et sobre, comme un patient d'asile. Sa barbe a un peu poussé. Ses yeux sont sombres et éclatés. Il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Il est assis près d'un bureau vide. **

_Il se lève et s'approche de l'unique fenêtre. Il regarde la mer. Il pourrait verser une larme mais n'en a plus la force. Il est maintenant en colère._**  
**

WALTER : Je deviens fou, ici...

_Il s'éloigne rapidement et fait les cents pas. Il entend un bruit. Il se précipite vers la porte, blanche, au milieu de laquelle une entaille rectangulaire est creusée. Walter s'agenouille. Il regarde à travers. Il aperçoit un couloir sombre se prolongeant sans fin à gauche et à droite. Il entend des pas._

WALTER : Je suis affamé !

_Les pas s'interrompent. Puis reprennent. Walter finit par deviner une silhouette. Il s'éloigne de la porte. Une ombre se tient derrière la porte. Un plateau passe par le trou, transportant une assiette remplie d'une bouillie et une cuillère. Elle reste là, immobile. Walter prend un mou de grande déception et de tristesse. Il s'approche. Il attrape l'assiette et tente de regarder la personne derrière à travers la fente. Il devine un tatouage sur son bras, découvert, mais pas plus. Elle est déjà partie._

WALTER : Vous ne mangeriez pas ça, si vous étiez à ma place !

_Pas de réponse._

WALTER : Tortionnaire...

_Il saisit l'assiette et s'approche du bureau._

**Plus tard. Toujours dans sa chambre.**

_Walter est allongé sur sa couche. Il regarde le plafond, morose. Il entend alors un bruit de métal. Il lève un œil. Rien. Il se redresse et vérifie la pièce. Un objet se tient sur le plateau glissé à travers la fente de sa porte. Il s'en approche. Ça ressemble à un pistolet. Il a déjà vu ça. C'est une des armes des observers. L'engin qui tire des rafales projetant leurs ennemis. Il le saisit doucement._

WALTER : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Il retourne près de sa couche. _

WALTER : Je ne vais pas me suicider !

_Il étudie l'objet. Il est petit pour un si dangereux appareil. La crosse est aussi longue que le canon, et plus large. Il le dirige contre un mur. Puis baisse le bras, se désistant. Il regarde la porte._

WALTER : Ça n'a aucun sens !

_Il pose l'engin sur la table et regarde dehors. Il voit un homme marcher, avec un fusil en main, en combinaison bleu foncée, sous sa fenêtre, à 6 mètres plus bas. Des feuillages le cachent. Il s'approche de la porte._

WALTER : S'il-vous-plaît ?

_Pas de réponse. Il revient à son bureau, s'empare de l'arme et se poste devant la porte. Il réfléchit. Puis hurle. _

WALTER : AIDEZ-MOI !

_Il simule l'agonie pendant quelques secondes. Il entend des bruits de pas précipités. Il voit quelques chose bouger derrière la porte. Il ferme les yeux et appuie sur la détente. Une rafale est propulsée et le fait tomber en arrière. La porte est arrachée de ses gonds et s'abat sur l'individu derrière dans un grand fracas. Il se relève étourdi. Il entend un râle. Il sort et voit un homme en tenue verdâtre, en combinaison intégrale. Du sang coule de son front. Il perd connaissance._

WALTER : Désolé.

_Il marche dans le couloir, discret. Il se rapproche d'une lumière au loin. Le silence règne. Il finit par arriver sur un autre couloir, plus ensoleillé. Une grande fenêtre l'éclaire. Il se poste au croisement et prête l'oreille. Il entend des cris alertes lointains. Il voit une autre porte. Il respire longuement et se précipite vers elle. Elle est fermée. Il se reprend et regarde derrière lui, un autre porte est là. Il l'ouvre promptement et voit un escalier. _

WALTER : Parfait.

_Il descend doucement en écoutant. Une voix retentit venant d'en haut. Il accélère. Il descend un étage puis deux. Il aperçoit un panneau._

"Anomalie XB-6783746"

WALTER : Michael...

_Il essaie d'ouvrir. Il n'y a pas de poignée. Il hésite à toucher la porte, puis passe sa main dessus. Pas de signal. Il pointe son pistolet sur la porte. Mais des bruits se rapprochent en haut._

WALTER : Désolé Michael.

_Il continue à descendre et ouvre une nouvelle porte lorsque l'escalier s'arrête. Il pénètre une grande salle mal éclairée, traversée par un rail étrange et futuriste qui entre par un tunnel et ressort par une ouverture qui donne sur dehors. Au centre, à côté du rail, une estrade siège. Il s'approche et devine un poste de contrôle d'un engin quelconque._

WALTER : Ça doit être un moyen de locomotion...

_Il touche le panneau. Rien ne se passe. Il voit un casque. Il le vérifie, le sent. Il prend une moue de dégoût puis l'enfile. Il ne voit rien. Il tâte l'extérieur et trouve un bouton. Il l'enlève et appuie dessus. L'intérieur s'éclaire. Il le renfile et voit écrit :_

"Neste forsendelse. : 00:00:37:53"

_Le dernier nombre diminue au fil des secondes._

WALTER, plaintif : C'est trop long...

_De nouveaux mots s'affichent._

"Er du sikker?"

_Walter hésite._

WALTER : Oui !

_Un bruit retentit du côté du tunnel. Les rails vibrent. Un bourdonnement continu et grave s'élève. Walter enlève le casque. Un engin s'approche. Ça ressemble à une cabine téléphérique, en plus spacieux et plus moderne. La coque semble être en verre complet._

WALTER : Ça ne peut pas être si facile...

_D'autres bruits de pas se font entendre en provenance de l'escalier._

WALTER, s'activant : On s'en contentera.

_Il repose le casque et s'approche du véhicule qui semble flotter au-dessus des rails. Une porte qu'il ne soupçonnait pas s'y dessine et s'ouvre. Il entre et trouve un autre casque, moins encombrant et plus esthétique, sur une petite table. Il le met._

WALTER : En marche !

"Oppstart"

_Une voix retentit. Il n'y comprend rien mais imagine qu'il s'agit de consignes de sécurité. Il s'approche d'une des banquettes qui borde la cabine et trouve de quoi s'attacher. L'engin s'ébranle et se met en route. L'accélération est grande. La navette s'expulse du bâtiment. Walter aperçoit des gardes armés. Ils entreprennent de tirer sur son véhicule. Il se baisse et entend des impacts qui cessent vite. La cabine reste au sol mais traverse la forêt à vive allure. Un rail y est aménagé et entraîne Walter à presque 2 kilomètres selon ses estimations. Il est toujours en forêt. La piste termine là. La cabine ralentit abruptement et finit sa course au milieu de nulle part. La porte s'ouvre. Walter, secoué, se détache et sort rapidement. Il observe autour de lui. Il n'y a personne. Il court pour s'éloigner de sa prison et monte une colline. La progression n'est pas facile. Il a froid. Il arrive en haut et ne voit que des arbres s'étendant devant lui. Ils sont trop denses et hauts pour qu'il devine ce qui se trouve à plus de cent mètres. Il se retourne et entend une alarme retentir dans la région._

WALTER, pris de remords : Michael...

_Il reprend sa course. Il descend la colline et marche rapidement. Il finit par être trop essoufflé. La luminosité diminue. Il avance inlassablement et péniblement. Il finit par entendre un vrombissement irrégulier, au bout de ce qui lui semble être des kilomètres. Il monte une nouvelle colline et profite d'une ouverture dépourvue d'arbres. Il aperçoit alors une route. Il voit le soleil se coucher. Il émet un large sourire et range son pistolet. Il descend, enjambe des rochers au-dessus d'un ravin. Il manque de glisser puis rejoint la route. Elle est peu utilisée. Mais, par chance, il voit s'approcher un engin étrange. C'est le même que les voitures qu'il a pu voir à Oslo quelques jours avant. Il sautille et lève les bras sans faire trop de bruit. L'engin futuriste ralentit et s'arrête devant lui. Il observe l'homme seul à bord._

CONDUCTEUR : Vous êtes perdu, monsieur ?

_Walter lâche une larme. Il s'approche du côté de l'engin, dans lequel une fenêtre s'est dessinée puis ouverte._

WALTER : Merci mon Dieu ! Oui ! J'étais en randonnée avec ma famille et nous...

_Il regarde le bras de l'homme. C'est le même tatouage que celui de son geôlier. Il perd directement son sourire._

WALTER, sortant son arme et le menaçant : Descendez !

_L'autre lève les bras. Une ouverture se dessine à son flanc et il sort de l'engin. Walter le tient en joug._

WALTER, la voix grave et méprisante : Votre ragoût est infecte.

_Il tire. L'home est projeté sur la route et roule vers le ravin. Il s'arrête en percutant un tronc d'arbre. Walter se retourne vers l'engin. Il tombe nez à nez avec un observer dont le visage l'horrifie. Windmark est là, souriant._

WALTER, pris de rage : Vous !

_Il lève son arme et s'apprête à tirer. Windmark lui saisit le bras._

WINDMARK : Ne luttez pas.

_Windmark se téléporte, emmenant Walter avec lui. Ils disparaissent tous deux._

**Nouveau générique : la couleur du fond est le vert. L'instrumentale est plus riche que d'habitude, renforcée de cordes et de cuivres, pour donner un effet plus tragique et grandiloquent. **


	2. E4 2

**De retour dans la cellule de Walter. Windmark et ce dernier y apparaissent dans la même position. Windmark porte un long manteau gris et un chapeau melon. Il arbore une expression sereine**

_Walter tire avec le pistolet mais son bras est déjà dévié par l'observer. La décharge se perd derrière. Windmark lui assène un coup sur le bras, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire lâcher l'engin, que l'assaillant rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Libéré, Walter recule en soufflant. Il s'adosse au mur, mort de fatigue._

WALTER, au bord des larmes : Espèce de monstre !

_L'autre ne répond pas. Il l'observe, comme en pleine jubilation._

WALTER : Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

WINDMARK : Rien de plus que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.

_Il ne comprend pas._

WINDMARK : Je ne tiens pas... Je ne tiens plus à vous éliminer, fugitif.

WALTER : Mon fils vous a neutralisé en 2036 !

WINDMARK : Votre progéniture n'a même pas eu le temps de voir le canon qui était pointé sur elle.

_Walter prend un mine horrifiée et enragée. Il fond sur l'observer, fou de rage. Celui-ci se retourne et lui attrape le col, puis se téléporte._

**Sur une falaise des environs. Il y a beaucoup de vent et le soleil est presque couché. En bas s'amoncellent des pointes de rochers menaçantes. Windmark et Walter apparaissent tout en haut. Windmark tient le vieillard par le col au-dessus du vide.**

_Walter regarde en bas, terrifié mais encore agité._

WINDMARK : Allez-vous vous tenir tranquille, maintenant ?

_L'autre hoche la tête, en se morfondant. Ils se téléportent de nouveau dans la cellule de Walter. Windmark le lâche. Il s'effondre puis s'éloigne, par terre jusqu'à atteindre sa couche._

WINDMARK : Vous allez rester ici le temps qu'il faudra.

WALTER, en larmes : Peter...

WINDMARK : Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe ? Vos pairs ne doutaient pourtant pas de votre intelligence...

WALTER, sur un ton plaintif et colérique : Pourquoi m'avoir donné cette arme ?

WINDMARK : Une brillante idée. je recommencerai peut-être. Il faut admettre que le résultat valait bien le désordre que ça a causé.

WALTER : Quel résultat ?!

WINDMARK : Votre visage. Votre expression. Votre effondrement. Vos pathétiques espoirs écrabouillés.

WALTER, subjugué : Mais vous êtes un monstre ! La vie n'a donc aucune ...

WINDMARK : Non.

WALTER : Ce n'est pas possible. Vous n'êtes censés être que de vulgaires machines sans âme !

WINDMARK : 2036 était un mal contingent. Un investissement maladroit. Mais ça a apporté quelque chose à bon nombre d'entre nous. Une maladie dont nous avions auparavant découvert avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait affecté les premiers scientifiques venus vous étudier. Dont deux nous ont trahi pour vous aider.

WALTER : September...

WINDMARK : Ce mal nous a contaminé. Mais il faut croire que certains maux sont profitables. Mon esprit est rempli de désirs insoutenables, dont la satisfaction que m'apporte leur accomplissement m'affecte d'une manière que je ne saurais décrire. J'avais le désir primaire de vous éliminer. J'ai néanmoins compris que rien ne vaut le spectacle de votre souffrance. Les vôtres sont morts. Tous sans exception.

_Il disparaît. Walter reste là, contre son lit, effondré au sol. Il pleure._

**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : feuille, lumière en bas à droite.**


	3. E4 3

**Windmark est dans un couloir du bâtiment. Il regarde autour de lui, entendant des pas. Il aperçoit un homme, en combinaison verte. L'autre le regarde. Il a un tatouage sur le bras. C'est l'homme sur qui Walter a tiré. Il est mal en point.**

GEOLIER : Il avait un flingue. Comment il a pu trouver un flingue ?

_Windmark incline sa tête silencieusement et se téléporte, sans lui répondre._

**Oslo. Windmark apparaît dans une ruelle. Il marche peu de temps dans la rue et atteint une avenue. Il se dirige patiemment vers un restaurant. Il entre, snobe le serveur et rejoint une table ou trois autres observers l'attendent. Il jurent à côté de lui. Tous les trois ont leurs vêtements abîmés, leur chemises blanches tâchées, leurs manches déchirées, leur chapeaux froissés ou abandonnés, des contusions sur les bras et le visage. Windmark s'assied.**

MUELLER : Il nous est parvenu qu'un incident a eu lieu à Flekkeroy.

_Mueller, l'observer que Peter avait réussi à tuer en 2036, a un hématome sur la lèvre. Il parle avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'auparavant._

WINDMARK : Juste une petite expérience, dont les résultats, il me semblent, furent concluants.

ROYCE : Je crois deviner que vous avez planifié sa fuite. Dans quel but ?

WINDMARK, attendant quelques secondes, puis souriant : Les choses que ça a provoqué en moi... C'était splendide. Je ne doute pas que si vous aviez été là pour le voir, votre esprit serait rempli d'une puissante vigueur.

_Royce, lui aussi assassiné par Peter, ne sourit pas. A son côté, le quatrième observer, inconnu, déguste voracement son plat, en écoutant._

ROYCE : Il me semble que vous pourriez profiter de votre temps de manière plus utile, Windmark.

WINDMARK, commençant à pimenter son assiette, irrité : Ne plus entendre mon pseudonyme précédé du titre de Captain me procure une sensation étrange dans mon bas dos. Et très déplaisante.

ROYCE : Ce qui me déplaît, c'est votre capacité à organiser vos propres frivolités, alors que, visiblement, vos semblables doivent affronter de bien plus douloureuses situations.

MUELLER insistant : Bien plus douloureuses.

WINDMARK : Y a-t-il un problème avec le statut que Paris m'a accordé ?

MUELLER : Oui.

ROYCE, agacé, interpelle l'observer dévorant son plat : Griffith, je pense que nous pourrions tous gagner à ce que vous prêtiez plus d'attention à notre conversation.

GRIFFITH, finissant sa bouchée : Je me permets de remettre en cause cette affirmation, et de questionner aussi bien ses fondements que ses motivations.

_Il prend une nouvelle bouchée. Royce lève les yeux au ciel._

WINDMARK : Il m'apparaît pourtant que vous vous portiez à merveille. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce genre de discussion ne m'intéresse pas.

MUELLER : Cela ne me procure aucun étonnement, étant donné que notre malheur ne vous affecte en rien.

WINDMARK : Mueller, je pense nécessaire de vous rappeler que, moi aussi, j'ai fait la malheureuse expérience de mon décès.

ROYCE : Il suffit. Cette discussion ne fait que raviver l'intense pincement qui gagne si souvent mes muscles mastoïdiens. Paris estime que les analyses doivent débuter sur les deux individus.

WINDMARK : A-t-il envoyé une autre ration ?

MUELLER, passant la main dans sa poche : Voilà votre part.

WINDMARK, saisissant une fiole en verre remplie d'un liquide incolore sur la table : Ah. Cela me soulage et me satisfait au plus haut point. Je ne peux pas décrire les effets que cette drogue a sur moi.

ROYCE, souriant : Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. Griffith est le seul à préférer le plaisir que lui procure son alimentation à cette substance.

GRIFITH, la bouche pleine : Elle m'est tout de même profitable, puisqu'elle me redonne de l'appétit.

_Les trois autres se regardent, surpris. Cela leur semble pourtant impossible._


	4. E4 4

**Chambre de Walter dans sa prison. Il fait jour. Il est recroquevillé dans son lit. Sa mine est terrible. Il ne bouge pas.**

_Une série de bruits de pas se fait entendre. Un plateau passe par la porte. Une nouvelle blouse s'y trouve. __L'homme de l'autre côté regarde par l'embouchure C'est toujours le gardien avec le tatouage sur le bras. Il voit Walter immobile._

GEÔLIER : He ! Debout. Il faut que vous enfiliez ça.

WALTER, murmurant : Allez en enfer.

GEÔLIER : Allez ! (Il frappe sur la porte) Ne me forcez pas à entrer.

_Rien en se passe. L'home hésite puis ouvre la porte. Il récupère la blouse et s'approche de Walter. Il est gêné par l'odeur. Le vieillard n'a plus l'air de faire attention à son hygiène._

GEÔLIER : Ca ne vous ferait pas de mal d'utiliser votre douche de temps en temps.

WALTER, la voix un peu plus claire : J'ai dit allez en enfer !

GEÔLIER : Vous allez vous laver et puis enfiler cette tenue.

_Walter lève un œil plein de rancœur sur lui._

WALTER, distinctement : Allez. En. Enfer.

_L'homme pointe un revolver sur lui. Walter reste indifférent, regardant de nouveau dans le vide. _

GEÔLIER : Je pourrais vous faire du mal.

WALTER : Ah vraiment ?

_Il tourne les yeux vers lui, sans regarder son arme. _

WALTER : Vous croyez pouvoir me faire du mal ?

GEÔLIER, baissant son arme, se sentant idiot : Levez-vous.

_Il lui attrape les épaules et l'aide à se lever._

**Plan du visage de Walter, vide et morne, sous la douche. Des gouttes lui tombent sur les yeux. C'est comme s'il n'était plus là. Il respire profondément et se frotte sans grande vigueur.**

**Plan du gardien entré dans la salle de bain qui l'aide à enfiler sa blouse. Walter gémit.**

**Nouveau plan dans la chambre. Le gardien fait face à un Walter dépressif, habillé et humide.**

GEÔLIER : Suivez-moi. Ne tentez rien d'idiot.


	5. E4 5

**Les deux hommes marchent dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Ils n'empruntent pas le même chemin que Walter lors de sa fuite. Il empruntent des escaliers similaires et Walter finit par se sentir perdu. Ils arrivent enfin vers une porte identique à celle que le scientifique avait aperçu, qui portait le nom de code Michael.**

_Le gardien touche le centre de la porte blanche. Une série de symboles bleus apparaît, comme un clavier de calculatrice. Walter regarde. Il tape trois coups et la porte s'ébranle. Elle coulisse, s'enfonçant dans le mur bleu. Le gardien entre puis se retourne et voit Walter, toujours sur le pas. Celui-ci le regarde avec un visage triste, comme implorant la pitié. L'homme recule et attrape le vieillard. Il le fait entrer en le poussant._

_C'est une pièce avec une plus faible luminosité. Le sol est un carrelage bleu, et les murs sont d'un gris sans défauts. Plusieurs tables sont disséminées, portant pour certaines des équipements chirurgicaux, pour d'autres des appareils médicaux, et pour d'autres des appareils d'analyses, reliés par des files électriques, et relevant plusieurs signaux. Mais sur une table éclairée par une lampe élevée, se trouve un petit corps chétif et nu, à la peau blanchâtre. Il est recouvert d'une couverture de fils à transfusion ou électriques, et d'appareils collés à sa peau, ou plantés dedans. Son crâne est fourré dans un casque grillagé et luminescent, sur lequel dansent des étincelles. Plusieurs perfusions tissent une toile sur sa couche._

WALTER, l'apercevant : Michael !

_Il tente de s'approcher mais est retenu par son gardien._

WALTER : Comment pouvez-vous les laisser faire ça ?

_Il voit une autre table éclairée par une lampe. Trois autres personnes en blouses bleu clair s'en approchent, portant des masques et des couvres-chefs. Walter fait l'aller-retour entre ceux là et son gardien avant de comprendre. Il s'agite et tente de s'échapper dans l'autre sens mais est saisi par son gardien et un autre garde, sorti de la pénombre. Il se débat. Une seringue s'enfonce dans sa carotide. Il perd l'usage de ses membres rapidement puis s'évanouit._

_Les deux gardes le placent sur la table. Windmark apparaît à côté._

WINDMARK : J'arrive trop tard. Il m'aurait été agréable de voir son visage au moment où il découvrait son complice.

_Le gardien fronce les sourcils, comme dégoûté par la cruauté de l'observer._

Chirurgien : Tout est en ordre.

WINDMARK : Très bien, commencez.


	6. E4 6

**L'image vire aléatoirement du blanc au noir. Quelques couleurs gagnent l'écran blanc. Du gris et du bleu. La vision se stabilise. Walter ouvre lentement les yeux. Il est sur une table, allongé, toujours dans le même bloc chirurgical.**

_Il n'a pas assez de force pour parler. Il bouge les yeux et tente de remuer la tête. Mais elle est calée dans une espèce d'étau d'acier. Il redoute le pire. Il remue un doigt, puis deux, puis la main. Il l'aperçoit s'agiter à son côté. Elle est attachée à la table. Il ne peut faire aucun geste ample. Même constat pour les jambes. Il se concentre et clarifie sa vue. Il n'y a personne autour de lui, a priori. Il entend le bruit indistinct et froid d'appareils électriques ventilés, ainsi que le souffle périodique de pompes. Il tente de tourner la tête doucement, mais son carcan l'en empêche et le fait souffrir. Tant pis. Il observe maladroitement autour de lui, tordant son regard._

_Il croit deviner une autre table à sa droite. Ça doit être celle de Michael. Il n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Ont-ils aussi touché à sa tête ? Ca semble plus que probable._

_Il inspire un grand coup et tente de tirer sur ses bras. Rien n'y fait. Ses mains sont retenues par des chaînes solides. Le cliquètement de celles-ci déchire le silence déjà relatif. Quelque chose se met alors en mouvement derrière. Il lève les yeux mais ne peut rien voir. Au bout de quelques secondes, un visage familier se penche sur lui. Il reconnaît la figure de son geôlier, inversée._

GEÔLIER, neutre : Vous êtes réveillé.

_Walter grogne faiblement. Il est encore assommé. Il entend son gardien s'affairer. Celui-ci marche autour de la table et trafique quelque chose sur les pieds. Il retourne derrière le vieil homme et tire le meuble comme un chariot. La table se déplace alors paisiblement. Soudain, un bruit de succion se fait entendre et sa course s'arrête. Walter prête l'oreille sans assister à la scène. Mais il détourne rapidement son attention. Il est maintenant au niveau de Michael. Il peut voir l'enfant de plus près. Sa peau, ses marques éventuelles de chirurgie. Les voix cessent. Le geôlier s'approche._

GEÔLIER : Vous allez rester ici encore un peu de temps.

_Il ne répond toujours pas. Il reste captivé par la triste vision que lui offre l'enfant-observer. Il semble porter une robe de chambre, atypique, puisque constituée exclusivement de fils électriques et de transfusions. Une nouvelle série de bruits de pas. Son gardien s'éloigne. Walter examine son compagnon. Il porte également un casque d'acier. Des électrodes sont reliées à ses côtes et à ses bras. Le dos de sa nuque est aussi implanté d'un appareil étrange. Un boitier noir repose sur son bassin et se plante dans ses hanches par ce qui fait office d'espadrilles barbares. Walter a une moue de tristesse et de dégoût. Tout cela est inhumain. Il émet un bruit. Un râle, comme pour appeler son ami, la tête toujours immobilisée. Pas de réponse. Son support est à portée de bras, mais il est toujours attaché. Il approche tant bien que mal sa main. Michael bouge. _

_Les bras de l'autre ne sont pas entravés. Et sa main droite s'avance vers Walter au-dessus du vide. Du bruit se fait de nouveau entendre. Walter essaie de vérifier si quelqu'un approche mais ne voit pas suffisamment loin. Il tend le plus possible son bras et l'enfant finit par lui effleurer la peau._

_Walter est parcouru d'un frisson bouleversant, comme auparavant dans la saison 5._


	7. E4 7

**Walter voit rapidement plusieurs images défiler devant ses yeux. Il aperçoit un long couloir avec une lumière perçante au bout. Michael le tient par la main et le guide.**

_Il avance et entend des voix. La situation change, il voit September, sous forme humaine, la même vision qu'en 2036. Mais ses cheveux commencent à tomber. L'écran change. Il voit le cadavre de Nina sur sa chaise roulante. Ses lunettes baignent dans une flaque de sang. Windmark se tient à coté. Il murmure :_

WINDMARK : Vous en m'échapperez pas.

_L'écran change. Peter est là. Ils sont dans le labo, toujours en 2036. La cassette de Walter est sur l'écran. Peter le regarde avec colère, les larmes aux yeux._

PETER : Tu auras une ouverture.

_De nouveau dans le couloir. Les voix ont repris. Michael tire Walter lentement vers la lumière. Des bribes de phrases parviennent à Walter. C'est la voix de Bell._

_"On aurait pu être... si heureux tous ensemble."_

_"Si c'est ça la leçon que tu as tiré du passé... Tu le paies vraiment très chère."_

_Puis la voix de Nina._

_"Votre intellect devait être rétabli. Les enjeux étaient trop élevés."_

_De nouveau Bell._

_"C'est toi..."_

_De nouveau Nina._

_"Vous m'avez demandé si je voyais en vous l'homme d'avant... Je viens de l'entrevoir."_

_Puis sa propre voix._

_"Peter est avec moi."_

_"Etre l'égal des dieux."_

_L'écran change. September, de nouveau en observer se tient devant lui. Il sont dans le labo de Harvard. Walter a un sandwich dans la bouche. September lui parle._

SEPTEMBER : Une ouverture. Tu devras saisir ta chance.

_Il lui pose le bras sur l'épaule en souriant._

**Walter ouvre les yeux dans le bloc. Il a lâché la main de l'enfant. Il se remue mais son casque est toujours en place et le torture. Il râle lourdement. Les machines s'affolent et crient déjà. Sa table s'ébranle et se met en mouvement. Michael s'éloigne. Inconscient. Windmark est là.**

_Walter croise le regard de l'observer. Celui-ci lui rend un regard sombre et dubitatif._

**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : hippocampe vers la gauche, lumière en bas à gauche.**


	8. E4 8

**Walter est assis à sa table, dans sa chambre. Il est dans sa blouse. Il a été rasé. Il semble dérangé, peu naturel. Il fait jour. Des feuilles blanches et un stylo sont posés devant lui. Derrière, Windmark et son geôlier sont là.**

WALTER, sans les regarder : Que suis-je censé faire de tout ça ?

WINDMARK : Ce qui vous chante. Consigne m'a été donnée de vous permettre de laisser libre court à vos distractions. Ceci devrait vous permettre de coucher les quelconques inepties qui vous tracassent.

WALTER, se retournant, furieux : Que m'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est aujourd'hui que vous prenez conscience de la torture que vous m'infligez à rester ici enfermé et oisif ?

WINDMARK : Croyez bien que j'ai parfaitement conscience de votre supplice.

_Windmark n'ajoute rien et se téléporte. Les deux hommes restent seuls. Le gardien s'apprête à partir quand Walter l'interpelle._

WALTER : Vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Vous y étiez. Vous les avez vu.

_L'autre hésite. Ca ne peut pas être dangereux de lui dire ce qu'il a vu._

GEÔLIER : Il vous ont ouvert le crâne.

WALTER : Ont-ils fait la même chose à l'enfant ?

_Il ne répond pas._

WALTER : Qu'ont-ils fait ensuite ? Ont-ils retiré des morceaux de mon cerveau ?

GEÔLIER : Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait.

WALTER : Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans cet état, par pitié !

GEÔLIER, agacé, s'éloignant : Fichez-moi la paix.

_Il sort et ferme la porte. Walter se lève et va regarder à la fenêtre. La mer est calme. _

WALTER : Que dois-je faire ?...

_Il ferme les yeux. Des flash lui reviennent de la vision que l'enfant lui a communiqué. Il les rouvre._

WALTER : 1! 1...

_Il se rapproche lentement de ses feuilles vierges et saisit son stylo. Il s'assoit et écrit deux "1" tout en haut de la feuille._

WALTER, tout en écrivant : 2. 3. 5. 8. 13. 21. (Un léger sourire nostalgique se dessine sur son visage). 34. 55. 89. 144. 233. 377. (Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre) Ma chère... Que nous ont-ils fait ?...

**Plan de la chambre. Il fait nuit. Une lumière bleu marine baigne la pièce. Walter ne dort pas. Il se retourne dans son lit.**

**Nouveau plan de la chambre. Il fait encore nuit. Walter est assis sur son lit. Il n'a pas réussi à s'endormir.**

_Il s'approche du tas de feuilles, pensif. Il prend le stylo qu'on lui a donné. Il l'approche de sa nuque. Il pourrait très bien se suicider, là._

_Il repose le stylo._

VOIX : Qu'attends-tu ?

_Walter se retourne et vérifie la chambre, apeuré. Rien. Il regarde de nouveau le bureau. Il voit un dessin sur ses feuilles. C'est lui-même. Le croquis esquissé s'anime à mesure que la voix débite._

CROQUIS : Tout le monde est mort...

_La forme change. C'est l'assistante de Walter, morte lors de l'incendie, qui apparaît, le corps carbonisé comme dans la saison 5._

CROQUIS, prenant la voix de Carla Warren : Tout. Le. Monde.

WALTER, s'éloignant, agité : Que m'ont-ils fait ? Je n'ai pas pris de LSD. Je crois que je le saurais... (Il touche son cou) Mon pouls est élevé.

CROQUIS, avec la voix de Nina : Voilà qui est étonnant.

WALTER, se rapprochant du dessin : Vous n'existez pas ! Arrêtez votre jeu pervers !

_Une voix retentit dans la chambre. Walter se retourne. Il aperçoit Nina, âgée, en fauteuil roulant. Sa tête est couverte de sang. Ses cheveux gris reluisent dans la nuit. Elle n'a pas ses lunettes._

NINA : N'existons-nous pas ? (Elle sourit) Le plan a raté, Walter. Je crois qu'il faut le reconnaître.

WALTER, énervé : Vous croyez que je ne m'en rends pas compte ?!

_Le double dark Walter parle depuis le croquis._

CROQUIS : Peter est mort. Olivia est morte. Astrid est morte. Gene ... Gene est pétrifiée. Henrietta est morte...

WALTER : Tais-toi ! (Se retournant lentement vers Nina, qui a le visage grave) Suis-je en train de redevenir cet effroyable homme ? Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple !

NINA : Du calme, Walter.

WALTER : Non ! J'avais besoin de Peter ! D'accord ! Mais je suis guéri, maintenant ! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce monstre ! Je ... (il hésite)

NINA, avec un rictus bienveillant : Tu n'as plus besoin de Peter ?

WALTER : J'ai... J'étais prêt à le laisser.

_Peter parle dans le croquis. Walter se retourne immédiatement pour l'apercevoir. Mais rien n'est dessiné._

PETER : Je t'aime.

WALTER : Peter ! Tu es vivant ? (Silence)

PETER : Tu auras une ouverture.

_Un stylo se dessine sur le papier._

WALTER : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que dois-je faire ?

NINA : Ca semble pourtant clair...

_Le double de Walter apparaît derrière Nina, s'immisçant à la manière des observers dans un bruit de succion._

DARK WALTER : Je suis toujours là.

WALTER : Non. Tu es parti.

DARK WALTER : Lis les signes, tête de mule. Ils ont trafiqué ton cerveau. C'est toujours là même chose ! C'est toujours dans le même but qu'on t'ouvre le crâne !

_Walter détourne le regard. Il fixe le papier. Sur celui-ci se dessine un hippocampe. _

WALTER : Je suis plus fort que ça.

NINA, se frottant le chef : Je le crois aussi. Bien que cela a pu me causer du tort.

DARK WALTER : N'ignore pas les signes. Ils sont là. L'enfant te les a donné. Tu dois les utiliser.

_Dark Walter prend le stylo sur le bureau. Il le tend à Walter qui se retourne de nouveau vers Nina et ferme les yeux._

DARK WALTER : Tu n'es qu'un pauvre vieillard éparpillé. Unifie toi. Lis les signes.

_Walter ouvre les yeux. Il est seul dans sa chambre. Il se retourne. Le stylo est au même endroit qu'avant._


	9. E4 9

**Dans un paysage montagneux, Windmark apparaît. La végétation est présente mais forme une clairière à cet endroit, parsemée de roches. C'est l'aube. Les respiration de l'observer s'élèvent en fumée blanche. **

_Un observer apparaît. C'est Royce. Il salue Windmark en restant là où il est apparu, à deux mètres de lui. Il a une dégaine pitoyable. Son pantalon est déchiré. Il n'a plus de chapeau. Une de ses manches est sur le point de se détacher complètement._

WINDMARK : Bonjour, Royce.

ROYCE : Windmark.

WINDMARK, encore déçu de ne plus entendre "Captain" : Comment se tient le front ?

ROYCE : Mal. Ces traîtres sont agressifs.

WINDMARK : Je vois.

ROYCE : Paris veut savoir où en est l'expérience.

WINDMARK : Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me le demander ?

ROYCE : Il estime que ce n'est pas encore le moment.

WINDMARK : Le spécimen est remarquable. Notre étude à son sujet n'est pas achevée.

ROYCE : Cela fait déjà trois jours...

WINDMARK : Je vous assure que ce sujet est comparable à un puits de découvertes.

ROYCE : Et Bishop ?

WINDMARK : Je pense que le docteur Paris sera ravi d'apprendre, sans que je puisse trop me l'expliquer, que les essais sont concluants. Bishop a passé ces derniers jours absorbé dans ses travaux. Il ne se lève que rarement, pour vider sa vessie.

ROYCE : Dans ce cas, Paris m'a chargé de vous faire savoir qu'il ...

_Un bruit de succion se fait entendre. Un autre observer se tient là. Il est aussi mal en point que Royce. Il arbore un léger sourire. C'est August, l'observer mort dans la saison 1._

AUGUST, satisfait : C'est donc en 2167.

_Royce prend une mine de surprise. Leur sang ne fait qu'un tour. Windmark disparaît derrière August qui lui a déjà disparu. Il réapparaît derrière Royce en lui assènant un grand coup dans le dos. Au côté de Windmark apparaît December, lui aussi mal mené. Il tente de le frapper mais l'autre s'est déjà téléporté à son flanc et le percute de plein fouet. Pendant se temps, Royce, projeté, disparaît dans sa chute et tombe sur August, le saisissant par les épaule. Ce dernier sort un lame de sa veste, luttant pour respirer et la plante dans la jambe de Royce, qui lâche un cri. Windmark apparaît en face et va pour attaquer August, mais les deux observers aux prises dispraissent. Windmark n'a pas le temps de les retrouver au regard que December fond déjà sur lui. Il veut se téléporter mais l'autre lui tire un coup de revolver qui le projette. Il dispraît dans sa chute et réapparaît derrière December, amortissant ainsi le choc. Puis l'étreignant sur le sol. Il se met à le frapper._

WINDMARK : Votre existence est futile !

DECEMBER, lui saisissant le poing : Je me permet d'en douter.

_Il lui tort le poignet. Windmark hurle._

WINDMARK : Ca fait mal !

DECEMBER : Je sais !

_Plus loin au milieu de troncs d'arbres, Royce heurte le sol. Il peine à se relever et entend un craquement. Un Tronc se fend et s'abat violemment sur lui. Il se téléporte à temps à quelques mètres et voit August sur le tronc avec une mine déçue._

ROYCE : Espèce de vermisseau !

_Il se téléporte et fonce vers lui. Mais August s'est déjà volatilisé. Royce vérifie autour de lui. Plus rien. Il réalise rapidement :_

ROYCE, murmurant : Windmark...

_Il se téléporte. Revenu au champ de bataille initial, il aperçoit December qui a saisit Windmark par le bras et le précipite contre un rocher sinueux avec l'aide d'August. Windmark se téléporte à ce moment et tous trois apparaissent en l'air, dans le même mouvement, mais tous trois à l'envers. Il est projeté vers le haut par leur mouvement tandis qu'eux deux entament leur chute. Chacun se téléporte. December tombe directement au sol, mais avec moins de vitesse que s'il avait parcouru les 10 mètres de chute. L'autre, August, sur Royce, à sa surprise. Windmark, lui, se téléporte à l'apogée de sa montée, de manière à se retrouver au sol, sans vitesse et de se poser paisiblement, près de December, un revolver à la main. Il tire rapidement, mais l'observer acculé s'est promptement éclipsé. Windmark sent venir le piège et tire un coup en l'air, ayant prédit où l'autre allait apparaître. Le corps de December, effectivement au-dessus de Windmark, réceptionne la rafale et est happé, lancé vers un rocher. August qui a vu la scène lâche Royce et se téléporte. Il saisit December en plein vol et tous deux disparaissent pour de bon._

_Le silence revient. Windmark s'approche de Royce, qui se relève, pâteux. Il lui adresse un regard sombre._

WINDMARK : Ils vous ont suivi.

ROYCE : Vous imaginez bien que cela me contrarie au moins autant que vous. La douleur dans mon bas dos est revenue.

WINDMARK, regardant le dernier endroit où ses ennemis se trouvaient : Ils savent à quelle époque l'humain a été caché.


	10. E4 10

**Salle d'opération où Walter avait été retenu avec l'enfant. Windmark apparaît, les habits froissés, un bleu sur la pommette. Un observer en blouse blanche est là. Il est surpris par l'apparition de son supérieur.**

OBSERVER : Monsieur Windmark. Vous semblez mal en point.

WINDMARK : Je peux vous assurer qu'il est tout sauf plaisant qu'on aborde les raisons de mes contusions.

OBSERVER : Vous venez pour l'anomalie XB-6783746 ?

WINDMARK : Exact.

_Ils se déplacent vers un bureau sur lequel quelques hologrammes représentant le cerveau et les organes de l'enfant s'affichent._

OBSERVER : Ses réponses à des stimuli précis sont très intrigantes. Je commence à ressentir une certaine irritation, pour tout vous dire. A force de ne pouvoir reconnaître de logique à ses schémas cognitifs, un sentiment de lassitude me gagne.

WINDMARK : Pouvez-vous me parler de l'incident avec le détenu Bishop ?

OBSERVER : Ah, parfaitement. C'est à vrai dire encore un mystère, mais un tout aussi excitant. Il semble que Walter Bishop et l'anomalie soient capables de former un lien cognitif très fort. Au moment où les deux êtres ont établi un contact cutané, le champ électromagnétique émis par l'encéphale de l'humain s'est synchronisé à celui du sujet. Nous avons relevé de grandes perturbations au niveau des appareils, et une analyse menée a posteriori tend à démontrer qu'il y a eu un transfert d'informations. Les lobes temporal, pariétal et occipital ont triplé leur activité au détriment des autres zones de son cerveau primitif.

WINDMARK : Un transfert d'informations ? Vous pouvez parler avec cette créature ?

OBSERVER : Non. Toute interaction semble vouée à l'échec.

WINDMARK : Rien de nouveau ici.

_Il se déplace vers la table sur laquelle repose le garçon pendant que l'autre continue à lui parler._

OBSERVER : Les effets sur Bishop ne sont pas non plus clairs. Mais au vu de son comportement retranscrit sur les vidéos de surveillance, il paraît évident que quelque chose l'a bouleversé. Cela pourrait toutefois provenir de l'opération. Devrions-nous le lire ?

WINDMARK, murmurant, pensif : Un contact cutané...

_Il saisit le bras de l'enfant et lui serre la main, maladroitement, puis pose sa main sur son visage. Rien. Il adopte un regard méfiant et perçant à l'égard de l'enfant._

OBSERVER : Windmark ? Ne voulez vous pas tenter de connaître le contenu de leur échange ?

WINDMARK, le regard toujours fixé sur l'enfant : Nous attendrons les ordres du docteur Paris.


	11. Episode 4 : Fin

**Walter est dans sa chambre. Il écrit sur ses feuilles avec ferveur. Il semble très inspiré et d'autant plus sérieux et appliqué. Derrière lui, dark-Walter, habillé en manteau gris, avec son chapeau et un pantalon de velours marron lui parle. Il fait soleil.**

DARK-WALTER : Ca avance ?

WALTER, toujours dans ses desseins : Je ne suis pas fou. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je ne devrais pas t'entendre.

DARK-WALTER : Il n'y a pas que les fous pour entendre des voix.

WALTER : Tu ne m'es d'aucune aide, tu n'as aucune emprise sur moi. Ainsi, tu n'as rien à faire là.

DARK-WALTER : Improvise-toi psychiatre si ça te fait plaisir. Tu as besoin de confiance en toi.

_Il s'approche de Walter et regarde par-dessus son épaule._

DARK-WALTER : C'est ça, ton plan ?

WALTER : Il semble bien.

DARK-WALTER : Ca va marcher ?

WALTER : Je ne vois pas comment...

DARK-WALTER : D'où cela vient-il ?

WALTER, relevant la tête, confiant : Michael.

_La caméra montre les desseins et croquis éparpillés sur la table. On aperçoit en particulier un dessein. Il représente un observer debout, se débattant pour lever ses jambes. Au sol, un dispositif brillant et futuriste se trouve. Il consiste en une marque inscrite dans le sol à l'endroit où se trouve l'individu, comme un sceau. On reconnaît la technologie qui avait servi à immobiliser September à la fin de la saison 4. _

_Dernier plan, en vue depuis la feuille. Walter et Dark-Walter surplombent l'image. Dark-Walter mange de la réglisse, intéressé et étonné. Walter sourit malicieusement._

**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : pomme et lumière en bas à gauche.**

**Générique.**


End file.
